


The Thief and The Detective

by TrashyLittleThing



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rogue Is Walnut's Parent! AU, Writing Comfort Food, a lil tiny bit of angst, enjoy, saw this and was cryinf, this concept is so soft?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyLittleThing/pseuds/TrashyLittleThing
Summary: Roguefort Cookie and parent by day, The Phantom Bleu and petty thief by night. They turned to a life of crime so that Walnut can have a good life. And tomorrow is her birthday, so they have to get her something special. Maybe at the cost of their identity?How long can they keep up this act until Walnut finds out?Time catches up with everyone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Thief and The Detective

The phantom Bleu stared down at the town, coated in a shimmering night as they prepared their plan. Tonight, they would steal gems and jewels, but most importantly, a first-edition Sherlock Holmes book from the antique bookstore. Their adopted daughter was a big fan of detective novels, and always wanted to read the Sherlock book series one day – she wanted to be Sherlock most days – but she was young, and Rogue didn’t want her trying to do anything dangerous. Their little walnut was meant to be in bed hours ago, and they hoped she was. If she was out of her bed at this hour, that little lady was in big trouble.

But she wasn’t.

She was preparing to find out the Phantom Bleu’s real identity. She had received a tip that the thief was planning on robbing her favorite bookstore, to steal the book she had been saving up for. Her parent would be so angry if they knew she was awake and out in the town at this time of night, but she had to stop the Phantom Bleu. She couldn’t find her hair-tie, so tonight her hair hung down her shoulders, shiny in the low light.

Rogue began to sprint across rooftops, their hair floating in the air as they flew across buildings and avoided the police. They didn’t like doing this, being a criminal to provide for their daughter, but they secretly loved the adrenaline rush from being chased by the police and beating that little detective to the crime scene. That detective had been a thorn in their side for a long time, and they were never far behind the thief. But something about them was familiar. Maybe it was the hair, the hat, the eyes, but Rogue never really pieced it together, they had bigger matters to attend to. Like that book.

They were the police beneath them start their chase, and so did that detective kid right behind the officers. “That’s strange…” thought Roguefort, “Their hair is down…”. But they couldn’t hesitate, they had to get to that store and fast. Tomorrow was their little girl’s birthday, and this was the perfect gift for her. Everyone in town knew they had their eyes on it and was planning on taking the book for themselves, but little did they know that Roguefort was just trying to do their best, to give their daughter the best possible life, even if it meant petty thievery to do so. 

As Walnut perused her nemesis, her hat flew off, revealing her long hair and childish face to the criminal above her. “You won’t get away with this, Bleu!” she screamed, her hatred of this selfish person showing itself in bright colours as her face turned red with rage. The Phantom paid her no mind and continued to run, they were so close.

She ran and ran until she fell, face on the ground. Her coat and shirt were a mess, her trousers tore, and the rough ground ripped her knees until they bled. Walnut cried out in pain, tears staining the ground as she sobbed. “PAPPAAA!!!” she yelled, her first response was always her papa, they were always there for her, always there to kiss her better and clean her cheeks of tears.

“That’s..!” Rogue stopped in their tracks, looking down at the detective whom he had hated for a long time. “WALNUT!” they cried, shooting down and ripping their mask off. The hat was gone, the cape flew through the air as they tore it off. The detective tried to move away, but Rogue scooped her up, using the cape as a blanket, and held her close. Walnut tried to escape, confused as to how this criminal knew her name and why did they care about her?

Roguefort’s one weakness was their daughter, their baby girl. If any harm came to her, there would be hell to pay for whoever had caused it. People who once bullied her had been found unconscious in an alleyway the next day, and they left her alone. Rogue played dumb to it, avoiding Walnut's barrage of questions.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Papa’s here..” he soothed, running their familiar fingers through her hair to soothe her. Police surrounded the pair as the crying child tried to escape the grasp of her rival. All the while, the petty thief they had been chasing had thrown their mask away, was soothing her. Maybe the Phantom was her parent, but before she could get a good look at them, they handed her to one of the officers.  
“Get her home. Now.” Roguefort was furious. Walnut had disobeyed them and gone out hunting for goons and dangerous criminals. “Tell her that her papa is very angry with her for being out so late” they added, taking back the cape and putting their mask and hat back on.  
The police stared, unsure of what to do. Then, just as they appeared, the Phantom Bleu disappeared into the night. Walnut tried to chase after the thief, but she was trapped by the arms of the policeman.

Walnut was half-asleep. She was so tired she could barely see. She asked her friend what happened, and the officer responded coldly. “Your beloved ‘papa’ is your rival. They were running away when you fell, and then they raced down here to try and help.” A nearby Gingerbrave informed the little girl. “But I think they want you to go to bed now, it’s late and it’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it? head home, I'm sure everything will be okay in the morning”  
Walnut limped home, one of the maids opening the door for her and running her a bath. The Phantom Bleu was her papa, and she was very surprised.  
In truth, she never knew how they could afford such a big house, how they could have maids and a gardener and a nanny to entertain her when her papa was working. It all made sense now, but she had little time to think. Right now, she knew the police knew what Roguefort was going to do. And so did she. They were going to arrest Rogue at the bookshop. She had to stop them from taking her papa away.

Roguefort was about twenty feet away from them and was having a dilemma. Walnut was the little detective. They had revealed themselves by responding to her cry for help. They had thrown off their mask in front of police and they knew where the two of them lived.  
“damn it, damn it, damn it, why me!? Why her!? Why does she think---” their frustration made them kick a bin across the road, “—she has to get involved with this!? She's a child, she can’t take down angry criminals and goons, what is she thinking!? OH, when I get home she’s in so much trouble--” they continued to mutter as other cookies were waking up around them, peering out of their windows, only to see this menace pacing around, muttering about something.

But they still had a job to do. They rushed away, toward the store, begging that it wasn’t already open. It wasn’t. The book was just within reach, one pane of glass away.

The glass shattered.

The book was snatched.

Sirens in the distance closed in.

The Phantom Bleu had struck again. They were nowhere to be seen, and their trademark was left in place of the book. Or so they thought.  
“FREEZE!” cried someone from behind, brandishing a weapon. “We have you surrounded, empty your pockets!” the continued.  
They were trapped. They hadn’t been surrounded like this ever. This was new. Dammit, it was nearly morning and they had to get home fast. But they did as instructed. No gems, no jewels, just one book. Rogue’s mask was smacked away from their face with a punch. “That was that little girl’s dream present, you monster!” snarled the policeman, now reaching for his handcuffs.

Rogue was quiet as their wrists were tied with metal cuffs, their eyes watering. “Now you’ve done it. You should’ve just did it earlier, and you got sloppy. Now you’re being arrested. Now Walnut will wake up on her birthday morning without a present or a parent” they thought to themselves as the silently cried.

But distant footsteps echoed towards them all.

A young girl's scream halted them.

“PAPAA!!” Walnut cried, hurling towards the circle of police. Rogue's ears pricked up, their eyes wide. “Walnut, please, this is what they were asking for--” defended one of the other officers as they tried to stop her from getting past and into the circle. “I DON’T CARE, I WANT MY PAPA BACK” she sobbed, fighting the arms which restrained her.

“Let her go.” Spat the criminal, their eyes full of anger. Walnut broke free and ran to her papa, hugging them tightly. “papa…” she whimpered into their shoulder, crying. Roguefort comforted her the best they could, the cuffs cold against her skin as her papa held her close.

Cookies gathered around the criminal menace, seeing them in their most vulnerable state and holding their daughter. But it didn’t last long as two cops ripped them apart, Walnut crying out for her papa as Roguefort was slammed against the hood of a car, wrists pressed against their back.

“That’s enough, let them go” called out Hero Cookie, “The Phantom Bleu is just trying to do what they have to, they have a daughter, and that kid is a friend of everyone!” Whipped Cream Cookie cried out. Walnut ran to them, Hero scooping her up to comfort her.

“Take care of her, guys.” Rogue requested as the police tried to shove them into the car. This was it, they would never see their little girl again because they got caught. He was paying the price for not finding a better way. “I’m sorry, I wanted her to have a life I didn’t, and my only option was to steal. Nobody would let me work for them, nobody would help, so I did what I needed to get her a good life” they cried quietly as painful words spilled from their mouth.  
Walnut began to scream, uncontrollable and uncomfortable sobbing as the people she saw as allies tore her family apart. Cookies around her ran towards the car, trying with all their might to help out. They fought with the police and, after a fierce fight, they won. The police were hurt, and away from the vehicle as Gingerbright searched them for the keys to the handcuffs.

Roguefort couldn’t thank them enough, but their daughter barrelled forward and into their arms. They held her close, so proud of her yet so angry that she got involved. Walnut squeezed her papa tight, unwilling to let go again.

“Walnut, are you forgetting something?” Roguefort asked her, smiling as he presented her with the real book. He had grabbed two books, one as a diversion and one for the real gift. “it isn’t the most convenient way to give you a present, but you’re still my daughter. Happy birthday, baby girl” Rogue cooed as Walnut gasped at the book. Cookies around them smiled at Rogue subverting their expectations. They did just want a good life for Walnut, a life they knew Roguefort couldn’t give her without turning to crime.

Rogue was still in trouble, but they weren’t going to be arrested. Instead, they helped out around the town, cleaning up their various messes and returning some of the stolen jewels to a museum downtown. Walnut helped but was still in lots of trouble for sneaking out at night and playing detective with dangerous criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I do like writing protective parent figures, don't I? 
> 
> Also Roguefort says single parent rights and be NB do crimes!
> 
> this was inspired by this post by @neoaugment on Tumblr --> https://neoaugment.tumblr.com/post/189323960301/officially-obsessed-with-the-idea-of-roguefort 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This was fun to write!!


End file.
